


Ice Ice Baby

by Sonamae



Category: The Transformers (IDW Generation One)
Genre: Ice, Kinky dorks, M/M, Oral Sex, Other, Penetration, Sex with Ice, Sticky Sex, Wet & Messy, Workplace Sex, messy sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-25
Updated: 2015-03-25
Packaged: 2018-03-19 13:15:33
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,496
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3611403
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sonamae/pseuds/Sonamae
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Drift finds out he's got this thing for Perceptor's cold, idle hands.  Perceptor gets really into it.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Ice Ice Baby

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Synodic](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Synodic/gifts).



> Do you ever just think up a thing, tell your friend, that friend instantly freaks out and loves it?  
> Yeah, that's how this happened.  
> Also blame Shin for the title it was supposed to be a joke it got out of hand.

Another orn and Perceptor would have this Hexagonal puzzle solved, and when it opened he could use whatever ‘prize’ was inside to his advantage in the lab. All he had to do was stay _focused_ and keep all distractions out. That was easy enough too because no one but Brainstorm dared enter his side of the lab.

Well, no, that wasn’t entirely true.

He looked up as the door lifted and Drift walked in, arms crossed and face impassive. There was a mild twitch of agitation in his finials and his shoulders were held a nano-fraction higher than normal. To anyone else Drift would have just looked bored. Perceptor could see the frustration on his partner from a mile away, and not just because he was a sniper.

“Bad day?” he asked, trying not to let a hint of a tease into his vocalizer. Drift huffed at him and walked over, pressing himself against Perceptor’s back. The heat rolling off Drift’s armor was a welcomed thing, but it soon gave way to trembling. “I take it you were on rivet duty and Rodimus decided to fly close to a sun to keep his favorite Amica Endura warm?”

Behind him Drift scoffed. “I’m his _only_ Amica, and you know I run hot. Rodimus and I were actually going to race down the halls to blow off some excess charge, but _along_ comes Magnus.” His voice sounded so uncharacteristically grumpy that Perceptor had to bite his lip plate to try not to smile.

He wouldn’t, however, pass up the chance to tease Drift. “Poor little sparkling, did you have your Amica time taken away?” Drift laughed and nuzzled his face against the back of Perceptor’s neck.

“Yes, it was _awful_.” Drift gave an exaggerated whine and then moved to stand beside the bench Perceptor was sitting on. “You should let me sit in your lap to cheer me up. Your lap is always the perfect temperature.” Perceptor laughed but shifted to let Drift climb over the bench anyway.

“You always complain that I’m too cold.” He muttered before wrapping both his arms around Drift so he could continue to examine the puzzle with both his hands. His chin rested on Drift’s shoulder and he smiled as Drift relaxed against him, his helm tilted toward Perceptor’s face.

Drift’s frame gave a soft tremble wrapped up in Perceptor’s arms, and he whispered ‘You _are_ cold.’ He seemed to fall into a light recharge after a few hours, both of them comfortable as Perceptor continued working. When Drift would twitch awake he would hum and shift slightly, then point out something Perceptor might have overlooked.

They stayed that way for a while, even when Perceptor had to push the puzzle away to give his optics a break. Drift wiggled against him, his spinal strut stretching against Perceptor’s chest.

“I think you need a break.” His partner said, matter of fact as he raised his arms to stretch.

“What did you have in mind?” Perceptor asked as he pulled back long enough for Drift to stretch any kinks out. Drift hummed and leaned back, shifting his hips purposefully against Perceptor’s. That was a pretty obvious answer, and Perceptor smiled as he thought it over.

He didn’t know what Brainstorm was up to, or if he was even in the lab right now, but if he walked in on them he’d report them out of spite.

But _only_ if they got _caught_.

Perceptor opened his vents and let out a long sigh, his face nuzzling into Drift’s neck cables. “Why is it that you only get worked up like this when you’re in my lab?” he teased, “is this what really gets you off?” Drift arched and spread his legs a few inches.

“ _You_ get me off,” he whispered, “you and that creative imagination.” He turned his helm and Perceptor lifted his head to kiss him slowly. “I love you, just being near you is enough to heat me up.” Perceptor laughed and bumped their noses together.

“You run hot.” He said in a mocking tone before he moved one of his hands between Drift’s thighs. Drift yelped, optics open wide and bright.

“Slagging cold!” Perceptor yanked his hand away before Drift had even finished. He had completely forgotten how cold his hands could get when he was idle with them. “Frag it, Percy, I didn’t…” Drift trembled and suddenly spread his legs wider. “I didn’t tell you to stop, I just said it was cold.” With a slow, deliberate rhythm, Drift ground his hips back into Perceptor’s panel.

“I thought you hated the cold?” Even as he asked it, his breath kicked up. This was alarmingly exciting, and something _new_. The two of them had been interfacing for a long time, but they tended to avoid or cut off all chances of cold hands in warm places unless they were teasing each other, and even then all the movement would have warmed them up by then.

Perceptor swallowed when Drift reached over to grab one of his hands and pull it to his closed interface panel. He watched as Drift tensed at the touch, but slowly his optics fluttered shut. “Primus why does that feel so good?” Drift purred. The feel of the motion rumbling through his engines made Perceptor bite his lip plate again.

Cautiously he spread his fingers over Drift’s panel and slid his hand down further, his frame trembling against Drift’s as his intake hitched.

“Can… can you press harder?” Drift asked, voice stuttering as he pushed his hips up toward Perceptor’s palm. Perceptor readily obliged him, pressing into the plate where he knew Drift’s anterior node was. The pressure wasn’t enough to get Drift to overload, but from experience Perceptor knew that it drove his partner mad.

“Like this?” he started lazily rubbing against the panel, feeling Drift’s legs spread apart between his own. “Do you want me to just keep doing this? Getting you even hotter than you were when you walked in here, bringing you closer and closer to overload?” Drift whimpered and let his hands drop to the top of his thighs.

“I want…” Drift cut off a moan and forced his hips back, “I want you to keep working. I know that… frag,   
I know this is an important… thing?” he whined when he couldn’t get the right words out.

“Project?” Perceptor offered.

“Yes, that. Important that, lower.” Drift pleaded. Perceptor relaxed against his back and continued rubbing against his panel, his fingers occasionally pressing the softer metal inward to rub against Drift’s array. He looked back at the puzzle and used his other hand to poke here and there, and eventually he got so into his rhythm that he forgot Drift was there.

Right up until Drift moaned in his audial. “Ch-change hands.” Drift’s voice sounded wispy, but Perceptor happily obliged him. He rubbed his cheek against Drift’s neck cables and then turned his head to kiss him when Drift flinched from the cold touch of his palm.

“You still alright?” Perceptor asked, feeling his spike swell before he’d even had the chance to release it. Drift only hummed in response, now lax and occasionally trembling. “I’m glad you’re enjoying yourself. I love the way you move when you’re in the mood.” He felt his fans kick on when Drift groaned. When he pushed his fingers against the seams of his interface panel he could feel trickles of transfluid. Drift gasped and used one hand to reach back and pull Perceptor closer for a kiss.

Their lips plates were barely apart when Drift started talking. “I want to open my panel,” he began, “and I… I want your fingers…” He trailed off and used one hand to cover his face. “This is _embarrassing_.”

Perceptor took pity on him and pulled his hand up to manually open Drift’s interface panel.

“You want my cold fingers to do what?” but he was already trailing them against Drift’s vulva, “do you want them to tease you, or maybe more?” Perceptor swallowed as he felt Drift’s tense up. He had to pull his hand away to keep his fingers out of Drift’s valve when he rolled his hips. “Tell me… tell me what you want, it’s okay if it’s embarrassing.” His voice was no softer than a whisper.

Drift whined again and let his head fall back. “More,” he said in a gasp, “I want more of your fingers. And… and I want you to kiss me more.” Perceptor smiled and turned his head to kiss Drift’s chin.

“Anything you want.” He whispered before he pressed three fingers against Drift’s vulva and began to rub. “Primus you’re so wet, you’re making so much noise.” Drift gasped and pulled his knees up.

“Don’t talk like that Percy, I’m way too charged for that.” He whined at the end and rocked his hips, trying desperately to get Perceptor’s fingers to sink into him.

Perceptor just laughed and pulled his hand away, leaning back on the bench. “I think I need a break, and to stand up and stretch.” Drift nearly hit him in his shock. “No, I’ve been sitting for hours now. You too, why don’t you stand up and lean over the desk?”

“Oh thank frag.” Drift scrambled to his feet and quickly leaned over the desk, careful of the puzzle laying in front of him.

His legs spread easily enough and he bared his valve without hesitation, transfluid already dripping down his thighs. He looked debauched already, and Perceptor had to force the bench back so he wouldn’t bury his spike inside of his partner right then and there.

He realized he was panting and he groaned. “I’m… I’m going to go lock the door, give me two kliks.” Drift huffed at him but nodded.

“Hurry.” Drift said, wiggling his aft with a smile. “I won’t wait for you forever, you haven’t even touched my anterior node yet.” He rocked his hips in emphasis and Perceptor swallowed.

“I swear to Primus if I come back and you’re fingering yourself without me you’re going to live to regret it.” Perceptor warned even as he backed away from the desk and the lovely spread of Drift’s white thighs.

“Hurry up then.” Drift called after him. Perceptor wasted no time in rushing to the lab divider and locking the door through the hastily thought out code. He took several deep breaths to try and steady himself, and before he turned to return to Drift something caught his optic.

The small freezer he kept right by the door so he could have chilled cubes in his drinks. A wicked thought began to bloom to life in his mind and he swallowed around a lump in his throat.  
Hurrying over, he grabbed one of the bio-degradable cups and yanked the freezer open. With one scoop of iced energon cubes he smirked to himself. If Drift wanted something cold, he’d get it.

Perceptor practically ran back to Drift and saw he was just as he left him, though now he was poking questioningly at the Hexagonal puzzle. Without thinking he marched over and set the cup by Drift’s hips, then grabbed both of his hands and pulled them behind his back.

“Keep them here, stay still.” He instructed before he reached into the cup.

“ _Bossy_ , what’s with the cup?” Drift looked back but kept his arms in place. He seemed genuinely curious, even if his fans were rushing and his valve was still dripping.

Smirking, Perceptor held up a cube. “You said you wanted something cold.” He popped the cube into his mouth and Drift nearly buckled. If his chest hadn’t been pressed so firmly to the desk he would have fallen.

“Where are you putting that? What are you putting that in _with_? Perceptor.” Drift’s voice was worried and trembling, and Perceptor pulled the cube out of his mouth.

“Easy, I would never put one of these in your valve without your permission. This is only going on mesh or protoform… unless you want me not to use it at all, was I over thinking things? I’ll go put it up.” He was about to straighten when Drift laughed, his helm thumping against the table.

“No! No, oh Percy it’s fine. _You’re_ fine, I was just… I’ve never done it before, with chilled cubes I mean, do you think it would hurt?” Drift asked as he slowly lifted his helm. Perceptor smiled and dropped to his knees, rolling the cube between his fingers.

“It won’t hurt, your internal and external temperatures are well above the required temperatures to melt these long before they become something painful.” He hurried through the explanation, then switched the cube to his other hand so he could press a wet finger against Drift’s anterior node. Drift cried out and rocked into the touch, and Perceptor happily obliged his motions by rubbing back and forth. “See, you’ll be fine.”

The only response he got was a drawn out moan and the clicking sounds of Drift’s fingers clenching. Slowly, Perceptor lifted the cube to Drift’s valve lips and started to slide it against them. Listening to the long sigh that came out of Drift’s mouth was almost as good as watching the way his valve clenched around nothing.

Perceptor made sure to never let the cube linger somewhere for too long, but that wasn’t a problem since Drift’s valve was melting the ice rather quickly. The energon and transfluid were making a mess of his hands, but that wasn’t bothering him. It was actually pretty hot to watch it drip down those white thighs, to listen to Drift make soft noises of pleasure as he tried desperately not to squirm.

Perceptor swallowed and got another cube when the first melted, then focused its attention on Drift’s anterior node. The cube seemed to melt faster than the first, and the sticky mess was now dripping onto the floor of the lab and Perceptor’s knees.

Drift’s sudden jerk made him look up and he listening to the long, drawn out moan above him.

“Get something inside of me _now_ ,” Drift demanded, “I don’t care what it is, I need it _now_.” Perceptor nodded and grabbed another cube before popping it into his mouth. He leaned forward, cube between his lip plates as his other hands pushed the folds of Drift’s valve apart.

Perceptor wasted no time burying his face between Drift’s thighs and pushing the cube inside of his partner’s valve with his glossa. The moan was well worth it when he pulled back and started lapping up fluids on Drift’s thighs. Drift’s fans were at full blast now and his valve clenched down hard around the cube until it disappeared.

“Hold on.” Perceptor demanded. “I need to clean you up, you’re such a wet mess.” He wasted no time and leaned in, glossa lapping up the energon that was sticky against Drift’s anterior node.

“Percy, I can’t-how am I supposed to… hold on?” Drift gasped and his hands fell away from his back to brace against the table. “I want to overload.” He whimpered.

Perceptor shook his head no. “Not yet, can you hold on for just a little bit longer?” Drift let out a long whine but nodded.

“Not too much longer though, please. I know I’m rushing you but I’m just…” He huffed and Perceptor patted his thigh.

“It’s alright, you don’t have to explain it to me. I already know.” He reached for another cube and quickly pushed it against Drift’s valve. “Relax now, let me in.” Drift easily relaxed, a gush of fluid coating both of his thighs even as Perceptor pushed. The way Drift’s valve looked taking the cube made his mouth water. “Is it okay if I flip you over?” he asked suddenly.

“Primus _yes_.” Drift rolled over before Perceptor had even moved out of the way and his knee smacked the other bot right in the nose. “Oh frag! Frag are you okay?” Drift reached out, cupping Perceptor’s face with both his hands as he sat up to examine his nose.

“I’m fine, you’re going to get energon all over my desk, lay back.” His nose did hurt though. Drift tutted and ran warm fingers down the bridge, then pinched near the top of the plating and jerked his hand sideways.

“Better?” he asked when Perceptor had stopped hissing and cursing. He smiled when the other bot nodded, then laughed when Perceptor stood up and yanked Drift toward the edge of the desk by his hips.

“There’s a puddle of energon now,” Perceptor muttered, but there was no malice there, “do you think you can take a few more cubes?” Drift smirked at him and nodded as he lay back.

“My body is more than capable.” Drift said with a tease as Perceptor opened his own panel and let out a sigh of relief when his spike pressurized. He settled between Drift’s legs and smirked when the other bot canted his hips up expectantly.

Perceptor startled him by reaching for another cube and pushing it in, then continuing until he was knuckle deep inside Drift’s valve. He could feel the other pieces of ice, remarkably smaller than before, and the gush of fluid had him trembling.

“You ready now?” Perceptor asked as he pulled his finger out and used the mix of energon and transfluid to rub against his spike. “If this is too tight for you, let me know.” Drift nodded even as Perceptor started pushing the head of his spike against his valve. He kept a thumb on Drift’s anterior node as he pushed in, listening to the soft gasp of pleasure.

The sensation of Drift’s warm valve was always amazing, but the new addition of cold cubes of energon pressing against his spike and Drift’s valve walls was enough to make him gasp. Perceptor leaned over, optics flicking off as he leaned against Drift and let his spike settle. Drift’s arms raised and he quickly wrapped them around Perceptor’s shoulders, his legs wrapping around the other bots hips.

“Holy slag… oh fragging Primus I… that feels so good.” Drift’s voice rose an octave at the end when Perceptor rolled his hips, and Drift couldn’t help but laugh. Both of them were panting now, messy and sticky with fluids that were covering both their thighs.

“Good.” Perceptor leaned in and kissed Drift before he started sliding his spike in and out of Drift’s tight valve. Drift was eager to kiss him back, occasionally canting his hips to give Perceptor direction. They kept close, helms touching as Perceptor grunted when ice brushed against his spike repeatedly. Drift’s hands tightened on his back and he whimpered, back arching.

“Close?” Perceptor asked. Drift only nodded, his legs tensing against Perceptor’s hips before he jerked in surprise. His overload hit them both with a shock, and the tight pull of his valve walls around the melting ice made Perceptor moan. He grabbed Drift’s hips and squeezed, thrusting through his overload and then continuing until he couldn’t drag in an intake.

His own overload was expected but just as surprising as Drift’s had been. When the warmth of his own transfluid started filling up Drift’s valve he could feel the cubes melt down to their last bits. Every roll of his hips now made a wet slosh and it made him think about just how wet Drift really _was_ now.

Then it made him have another idea.

“Stay right here.” He whispered as he slowly pulled away from Drift. He reached down quickly when he pulled out his spike, palm closing over Drift’s valve to keep the majority of the mess inside of him. Drift attempted to sit up on his elbows and watch, confused as Perceptor lowered himself to his knees in front of the desk.

“What are you doing?” Drift asked, voice raw and ready for recharge.

Perceptor just smirked, though he knew his face was burning hot with embarrassment. “I’m thirsty after that workout.” He muttered.

“Oh my Primus you are _not_ -” Drift cut himself off with a delighted laugh when Perceptor closed his optics and replaced his palm with his mouth. “Perceptor!” Drift continued to laugh though, but it didn’t last long. His joy quickly turned into a relaxed sigh as he fell back to the table. “ _Perceptor_.” The only response he got was a moan. “I promise… to clean this all up later, I…” Drift moaned and covered his face. “Too much.”

Perceptor pulled his glossa out of Drift’s valve and swallowed. “I’m not done though,” he said through pants of breath, “I am _really_ thirsty, and my favorite refreshment is right on tap, it even came chilled.” He smirked when Drift groaned and hit his head against the table.

“I hate you so much, how dare you say that, get that tongue out of me.” Drift said through his renewed laughter. Perceptor just smirked and leaned forward.

“Once I’m done.”


End file.
